dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tiffany Young
Perfil thumb|275px|Tiffany Young *'Nombre:' 티파니 영 / Tiffany Young *'También conocida como:' 티파니 / Tiffany *'Nombre real:' Stephanie Hwang *'Nombre coreano:' 황미영 / Hwang Mi Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, DJ de Radio y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''San Francisco, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Peso': 50 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiaco chino: Serpiente *'''Familia: Padre, una hermana y hermano mayores. *'Agencia:' Paradigm Talent Agency Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. En Octubre de 2004 audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting Syst en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Cuando SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto hace 2 años (falleció de cáncer cuando Tiffany tenía 14 años) también por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar el idioma y no tenía familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fue en el teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoró". En un programa de entrevistas dijo: "En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré MI RESPLANDOR ''". 'Debut' El 5 de agosto 2007, Tiffany finalmente debutó en el nuevo grupo de chicas de SM Entertainment, Girls' Generation. El 2 de mayo de 2012, SM Entertainment realizó el debut Tiffany junto a Taeyeon y Seohyun como integrantes de la primera sub unidad de Girls' Generation llamada Girls' Generation-TTS. 'Debut Solista' A fines de mayo del 2016, SM Entertaiment ha confirmado que su debut como solista sería con un mini álbum para el mes de abril. El 3 de abril, SM Entertaiment liberó los teasers debut de Tiffany con su primer mini álbum titulado ''I Just Wanna Dance', que fue lanzado el 11 de Mayo del 2016. El 3 de junio, SM Entertaiment reportó que Tiffany lanzará un sencillo digital titulado ''''Heartbreak Hotel' el 10 de junio, en colaboración con Simon D para el proyecto SM Station. 'Regreso como Solista' El 14 de junio se reveló que Tiffany hará un comeback como solista en su nueva compañía ' Paradigm Talent Agency', luego de haber dejado SM Entertainment. Su primer single se titula Over My Skin y será lanzado el 28 de junio. Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Only One'' tema para Blood (2015) * One Step tema para All About My Romance (2013) *''Rise and Shine'' (junto a Cho Kyu Hyun) tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It's You'' tema para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring tema para Haru (2010) *''By Myself tema para Ja Myung Go (2009) Películas *My Brilliant Life (2014) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 24.06.2016) *SNL Korea Season 7 (tvN, 28.05.2016) *Unni’s Slam Dunk (KBS2, 2016) *Daily Taeng9Cam (OnStyle, 2015 invitada) *Heart a Tag (Mnet, 2015) como MC *Radio Star ( 2014, invitada junto a Sunny, Taeyeon, Jessica y Yuri) *Fashion King Korea''' (2014) *Show Music Core (MC con Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2012 - 2013) *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory (invitada con Big Bang) *Kko Kko Tour Season 1 (KBS2, 2008) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *The Fame (2011) Discografía '''Corea 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Internacional' Single 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Far East Movement - Don't Speak (feat. Tiffany & King Chain) (2016) *Truedy - Ruedy Boogie (feat. Tiffany) (Unpretty Rapstar 2) (2015) *Han Hee Jun - QnA (feat. Tiffany) (2015) *Tae Yeon & Tiffany - Lost In Love (2013) *K.Will - Girl, Meets Love (feat. Tiffany) (2009) *Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun - Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (2008) *Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun - Oppa Nappa (2008) Conciertos * Weekend 2016 ** 10, 12, 24, 25 y 26 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SM COEX Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Girls' Generation **'Sub-Unidad:' Girls' Generation-TTS **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina **'Tipo de voz: Soprano lírica ligera **'Rango de voz: '''C3 ~ C6 (3 octavas) **'Registro soportado: G3/G#3 ~ Bb4 * Ex-grupo proyecto: Unnies *'Educación: ' **Korea Kent Foreign School **South Pointe Middle School **Diamond Bar High School en California *'Idiomas: '''Inglés (Nativo), Coreano (Fluído), Japonés (Básico), Chino (Básico) y Español (Básico). *'Religión: Protestante *'Especialidades: '''Arte, Música, Deportes *'Película favorita: "Mi vecino Totoro" *'Fanclub:' Young Ones *'Lema:' "La practica hace la perfección" *'Color Favorito: '''Rosado, incluso se compró un Chevrolet spark de dicho color. *'Mascota:' tiene 2 perros, uno llamado "Romeo" el cual apareció en el MV de Twinkle de la sub-unidad TTS y otro llamado "Prince Fluffy". *Su nombre real es Stephanie pero ella eligió como nombre artístico Tiffany, ya que su madre la quería nombrar así desde un principio. *Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 14 años. *Nació en el mismo hospital y fue a la misma secundaria que Jessica. *Tiene unas cicatrices de bajo de sus axilas, fue cuando era niña y salvó un gato que estaba atrapado en un árbol y ella por salvarlo se cayo de el, lo cual hizo que se formaran las cicatrices y la regañaron por ello, aunque Tiffany lo cuenta como una anécdota graciosa. *A pesar haber audicionado y ser aceptada como aprendiz en SM Entertainment, el padre de Tiffany todavía trató de convencerla de abandonar el campo del entretenimiento y le instó a seguir una carrera en los negocios en su lugar. Sin embargo, Tiffany insistió en seguir su sueño e incluso le dijo a su padre que su objeción podría haber arruinado su vida, lo que le hizo en última instancia, permitirle continuar el programa de entrenamiento. *Debido a que nació en Estados Unidos, en sus primeros días de debut su coreano no era tan bueno, por lo que al presentarse solía confundir las letras de las canciones. *En el 2008 fue diagnosticada con nódulos vocales y nuevamente le ocurrió en el 2009, fue hospitalizada por esto, pero en el 2010 superó esta enfermedad. *Cuando Girls' Generation estaba en Japón para una sesión de fotos, Tiffany se enteró de que uno de los trabajadores de allí no tenía nada para comer en el desayuno, así que ella le dio de su almuerzo y le compró bocadillos. *En el comeback de TTS con la canción Holler, Tiffany participó en la producción del vídeo y fue la que escogió los trajes. *Cuando los fans de Malasya las recibieron en el aeropuerto, un fan quería darle bombones a Tiffany, pero uno de los guardaespaldas no lo permitió y lo empujó, Tiffany se dio cuenta de esto así que se dio la vuelta y fue a recoger los bombones, pero la exigencia de la seguridad era tanta que el hombre otra vez fue empujado y Tiffany avanzó y se despidió de su fan con una gran sonrisa y agitando los bombones en su mano, diciendo "Thank you". *En Abril de 2014, Tiffany y Nichkhun de 2PM confirmaron estar en una relación desde diciembre de 2013. El 29 de mayo de 2015, confirmaron haber terminado dicha relación. *El 11 de mayo de 2016 lanzo su video musical "I Just Wanna Dance" como solista, el cual alcanzó 1,5 millones de visitas en Youtube en menos de 1 día. *El 18 de agosto de 2016, KBS comunicó que tras discutirlo con SM Entertainment, se tomó la decisión de que Tiffany abandonara el programa Sister's Slam Dunk debido a una polémica que surgió el día 15 de agosto (día de celebración en Corea por ser la fecha en la que la nación se liberó del imperialismo colonial japonés) cuando Tiffany publicó en sus redes sociales (Instagram y Snapchat), mensajes de despedida con la bandera de Japón y el logo del "sol naciente" de la época imperial cuando estaba abandonando dicho país. También en un comunicado oficial se informó que debido a la controversia a Tiffany no le fue permitido asistir a la conferencia por el aniversario número 20 de SM Entertainment a gran escala en Hawaii "para mostrar auto-reflexión". *En el programa“Ask Us Anything” de JTBC Tiffany reveló un accidente que tuvo al tratar de hacer reír a su compañera de grupo Sooyoung quebrando su diente al tratar de morder un arándano congelado. *Tiene un tatuaje en uno de sus pies, cerca del talón, que dice "Familia" en italiano. *Su interés por la cultura japonesa es gracias a Sooyoung, dice que ella la influenció. *En una entrevista a TaeTiSeo en el programa "Sketchbook", Tiffany dijo que Sunny es la miembro que más muecas y gestos hace. También dijo que Taeyeon tiene una voz espectacular, la cual envidia. *En HEYHEYHEY, un programa de televisión japonés, Sooyoung dijo que Tiffany fue la última de todas las miembros en conseguir la licencia de manejo y que en tres día la obtuvo. *Tiene una gran obsesión por el color rosa. Sunny dijo que cuando ella se tiño el pelo de ese color, Tiffany se lo tocaba mucho cada vez que la tenía a su lado. *Su sabor favorito de helado es el de fresa. *Cuando le preguntaron a Jessica qué miembro del grupo sería, respondió: ''"Tiffany, porque es una persona positiva y llena de energía. Es lo contrario a mí". * Es muy puntual, siempre llega 15 minutos antes. * Un medio de comunicación informó el 17 de agosto que una fuente cercana a Tiffany había dicho: “Tiffany ha decidido recientemente estudiar en el extranjero, en los Estados Unidos, y se lo hizo saber a sus amigos. Quiere estudiar actuación y por eso los que la rodean están apoyando su decisión”. La agencia de Tiffany, SM Entertainment, declaró el 17 de Agosto: “Estamos discutiendo varias cosas en general con respecto a Tiffany”. En cuanto al informe sobre ella estudiando actuación en los Estados Unidos. * El 9 de Octubre SM Entertainment anuncio la salida de Tiffany de la agencia, pero sus actividades con el grupo aún están en discusión: “Los miembros tampoco tienen pensamientos de disolución en lo absoluto. Simplemente, hay contratos de algunas integrantes que han terminado, se tomará una decisión cuidadosa después de discutir con las chicas la dirección de las futuras actividades de Girls’ Generation”. * Se reportó el 14 de junio de 2018 que Tiffany regresará con un nuevo álbum entre finales de junio y principios de julio. La canción principal ya ha sido grabada, sin embargo el vídeo musical aún no. * El 20 de septiembre En el Asia Fan Meeting Tour, Tiffany reveló que ha elegido el nombre de su fanclub oficial siendo "Young Ones"; explicó la conexión del nombre del fanclub de Girls' Generation diciendo: "Significa para siempre y ustedes son mi para siempre". Enlaces *Canal de YouTube *Instagram *Twitter *Weibo *Facebook *Página Oficial Galería Tiffany01.jpg Tiffany02.jpg Tiffany03.jpg Tiffany04.jpg Tiffany05.jpg Tiffany06.jpg Tiffany07.jpg Tiffany08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Tiffany - I Just Wanna Dance|I Just Wanna Dance Tiffany - Heartbreak Hotel|Heartbreak Hotel (feat. Simon Dominic) 'Internacional' Far East Movement - Don't Speak (feat. Tiffany & King Chain)|Don't Speak Tiffany Young - Remember Me|Remember Me Tiffany Young - Over My Skin (Official Music Video)| Over My Skin Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDJ